Finding Love in a Hopeless Place
by temarifan101
Summary: When the niece of Orochimaru meets the merciless monster Gaara, she is determined to make him good. Will they find love?


Hello one and all! I'm super excited about writing this story! It's been in my head for quite a while and I can't wait to type it all out on here! First of all the character's are not all exactly going to stick with their same personalities throughout the story, they might change so be aware of that. Also, I'm bringing a OC into this story too! This is also sort of along the lines of the story, but not really. Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

'This is just great' Layla thought in her head as she walked in to begin her chunin exams. She had always lived in the Leaf Village; she actually quite enjoyed it really. She never went to the Ninja Academy, nor has she trained with any of the other shinobi's. She usually kept to herself and trained by herself, which is exactly the way she liked it.

She was discovered by Kakashi a few weeks ago, who found her training by the river. He was impressed with her skill so he convinced his colleagues to let her take the chunin exams. She was reluctant at first, and so was everybody else. See one of the main reasons why she was always by herself was because she was different. Different meaning there was something inside her that wasn't supposed to be there. Layla's father, who is long dead now, had a brother, that brother was none other than the famous Orochimaru. Not that many people knew, but she felt awful for being related to a disgusting man like him. She didn't even look like him. Thank God she took after her mother (who also passed away a few years ago). She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

When she was around 5 years old Orochimaru did experiments on her, trying to replicate what happened to that Naruto boy. He found a demon spirit and put it inside, it nearly killed her, but she survived. Now she has more chakra then she needs and can put up a shield of chakra to protect herself if she needs to. That is one of the main reasons why Kakashi wanted her to take the chunin exams.

And now here she was, standing before the door to walk in to sign up. She shivered at the thought. She was given a headband that had the village symbol on it (she tied it around her leg) , she didn't know why Kakashi gave it to her without even making her do some sort of test, but she didn't bother with it.

She took a deep breath, 'You can do this Layla, just be positive.' She pulled open the door and saw hundreds of shinobi walking around. She saw people from everywhere. She couldn't believe the number. She pushed herself through the crowd, getting mean glares in return. When she finally got to the sign up table she coughed. "Uhm…Layla Maru?' she said as she looked at the man sitting at the table. He looked at his list and nodded, checking her off the list. "Wait in this room; they will call everybody in to take the written exam shortly."

She nodded and said thanks as she turned to find a small corner where she could stand. She didn't like this many people being around her. She felt like someone was watching her and she turned her head to see a red headed boy. She sucked in her breath, she immediately recognized him. It was Gaara of the Sand. He was one of the toughest shinobi's to beat, and she heard that he was merciless. A true killer. She didn't realize that he would have looked so…well….attractive. The way he eyed her though, she felt extremely uncomfortable.

Gaara finally looked away and listened in on the argument the two other members of his team were having. She was about to walk away when a blonde haired kid practically jumped in her face. "Hey! I've never seen you before! You're from the leaf village? How do I not know you? I'm Naruto Uzamaki! The greatest shinobi you'll ever know!" he practically yelled triumphantly.

She smirked, 'So this is Naruto'. It was almost humorous; she couldn't tell the nine tailed fox demon was inside of him at all. She gave a small smile though. "Yeah, I'm new. I'm Layla Maru." She said.

"Naruto! Get back over here! You should be studying for your exam! Oh….hello I'm Sakura Haruna and this is Saskue Uchiha.", said a pinked hair girl that came walking over with a very handsome guy.

Saskue smiled a little and for some reason Sakura turned bright red and looked at Layla with extreme hate. Before Layla could even get her name out she was interrupted by Sakura. "Nice to meet you but we really need to go study." She said in a fake polite voice as she dragged her team members away from her, with Naruto waving madly at her.

Layla rolled her eyes. 'What the heck is her problem? Does she like the guy or something? Well you can have him because I don't want him.'

The announcer called everybody into the exam room and everybody followed. They were assigned seats and Layla quickly found hers. As she waited to get her exam a familiar red headed boy sat down next her. Her heart was in her throat by that time; she looked at him and couldn't believe that out of all people she could have sat by it had to be Gaara.

For some strange reason, she wasn't afraid. She knew that she could protect herself if she had to, and she was her confident in that. She gave a small smile. "Hi, I'm Layla."

Gaara's eyes went wide and he slowly turned his head to look at her. Like he couldn't believe that someone was actually speaking to him. The people around them stopped to stare at him, to see what he would do. He slowly nodded and turned his head away.

She sighed; well at least she got a head nod. "Good luck on the test.", she said as they started to hand out the exam.

He gave her another strange look, but nodded and turned away.

After several hours she finally walked out of the exam, off course she passed the written one, all you had to do was stay in their long enough without getting caught cheating.

She heard a whistle behind her and she turned around to find a sound ninja leaning against the wall. He started laughing. "So I heard that you're trying to make friends with that freak Gaara. What are you trying to do? Do you think that he'll help you pass these stupid exams if your friends with him?" He said.

By this time a few people had stopped to watch what was going to happen next, little did she know that Gaara was watching her as well. Layla rolled her eyes. "Please, haven't you ever heard of being nice to people? We don't all act like you. And for your information, I can pass these exams without anybodies help thank you very much." She said as she was about to turn on her heels.

The shinobi stood upright and grabbed her arm, yanking her back. She gasped, not excepting the sudden agression. He smirked. "I know who you are Layla. Do you think I'm stupid? I'm a sound ninja, I've heard of you." He turned to the crowd that was watching. "For your information, if you don't know, this girl standing before us is the niece of Orochimaru."

Gasps came from everyone in the crowd, even Gaara's eyebrows raise. They all whispered to each other, giving her disgusted looks. "She doesn't even deserve to be a leaf shinobi." She heard a girl in the front say.

Layla turned red with anger and balled her hands into fist. She gave one quick swing as her fist collided with the man's cheek and sent him flying in the other direction. He landed and quickly got up. Dusting off his clothes, he growled at her, his cheek was already starting to swell. He did a few hand signs and the tile that was beneath them came up from the ground in sharp shards, hanging in mid air.

He smirked. "This will show you not to do that ever again." He threw the shards at her with remarkable force.

Before Layla could even pull up her wall of chakra to defend herself, something else came in front of her, colliding with the shards and protecting her from it. She realized with surprise that it was sand.

Her eyes widened as she looked to see Gaara standing there with his hand up. As soon as the sand dissolved and moved back into his gourd he crossed his arms. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Gaara, a killer, had actually saved her.

Everybody else stood dumbstruck, whispering to each other, even the sound shinobi had his jaw wide open.

Gaara, looking like he was bored with this place, turned to leave without saying another word.

Hope you guys liked it! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS !


End file.
